


One In A Million Chances 1/2

by daisuchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Oikawa, Alternate Universe, Drunk Reader, F/M, Flirt Oikawa, Not much of Iwa - chan, Sensei! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuchii/pseuds/daisuchii
Summary: Its technically a summer fling but you both know its more than that.The thing is, you only know small details not enough for you to get in touch with him once more.All you can remember are his deep chocolate eyes; his soft, silky brown hair; his thin lips; his firm arms. And the fleeting moment you both share together.Is there even a one in a million chance that your paths will cross again.





	1. One In A Million Chances 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Doomo! Daisuchii - desu!
> 
> You may be wondering why my username is Daisuchii? Lol. Why not something obvious like "Oikawa's slave" or "Oikawa trash" hahaha. Well... Daisuchii is from two words: "daisuki" + "Chinen". I've been using this username for years now (tumblr and livejournal lels). That being said, I cannot bring myself to change it lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading my 2nd work. Its a one shot Oikawa x Reader fanfic! I got the inspiration from the time my family and I went on a vacation. Its in a resort. ❤ Its summer season right now in my country lol. Can you even imagine enduring 38°C around 9 AM to 5PM?! Its really a goddamn torture, literal hell on the surface of earth! (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> Also, the idea came from the book I just read "Finding Cinderella". I forgot the name of the author tho. Its a novella I found in Google Books. I saw my local bookstore selling the book as well. Its a really fun, feel good book with a pinch of drama.
> 
> If you're familiar with the American sitcom "How I Met Your Mother", you'll find this story similar to one of it's episode where Ted Mosby met Victoria in a wedding reception. ≧﹏≦
> 
> Anyway, thanks for visiting my work! I do not own anything except for the plot lol. If you have any suggestions or comments about my works, you can go ahead and comment them all below for me to read! I'll really appreciate that. ❤
> 
> ありがとうございまっす，そして，よろしく！
> 
> -だいすちい (^・ω・^ )
> 
> PS.
> 
> Story originally posted on Wattpad :D Check: wattpad.com/daisuchii for more of my stories :D

You finished the 7th cup of sake you had for the night and by then you can literally see your surroundings swirl in front of you. You never had an extravagant  vacation after you started working three years ago. By the time you felt your life go in circles, and when your job literally detached you from your social life, you decided to let it go - ending your career as a teacher in a busy school in Tokyo.

You gave yourself a little treat. Since you never really go out and enjoy life even though you're only 25, you booked a one week vacation in a five star resort hotel in Miyagi.

Coincidentally, after bumming in your apartment for a month, you were given a job offer just around the area where the resort is located weeks ago.  So now is a really good opportunity to roam the area before you start moving in.

This is the second day of your vacation bonanza and every night you'll drop by the bar to have some shots alone. Funny thing is that you don't even know why you have to drink. More than just a feeling like you earned and deserve it, deep in your heart you know you are being left behind in life. True enough, you're a successful professional; have enough savings to stay at home, jobless for a month and still afford to have such vacation. Sad to say, you never have someone to share your joy in life with.

You never had a boyfriend for four years now. And the fear of getting old alone terrifies you.

Most of your highschool and college friends are getting married, you already lost count of how many times you we're invited and bought expensive wedding gifts. Much more pricey than the actual gifts you buy for yourself.

Your head dropped as you unconsciously slam the cup in the counter making the bartender on the other side yelp.

"Gimme another shot." You said in a high pitched tone. The blonde barterder's eyebrow furrowed before crossing his arms.

"I'm not gonna give you anything more than that miss." He answered, picking up the cup he thought you'll smash in pieces.

"I am not drunk ugghh... Ukai - kun." You retorted. You silently wish he'll be convince enough to give you another glass since you can still read his name plate.

"That's what my customer said last night and you know what? She climbed her way back to her room because she can't stand on her feet. Wait that was exactly YOU last night." He nagged. You pout your lips and rested your head in the counter.

"Right." You finally said in defeat. "At least allow me to stay here for a bit. I don't want to go upstairs yet."

Ukai shrugged his shoulders and continue to do his bartender tasks, completely ignoring you in the process. Just when you're about to close your eyes, a tall brunette approached the counter beside you. He gave you a glance before placing his order.

"Two milkshakes please."

You thought how lame the random guy is for ordering a milkshake in a bar and just why the hell is he sitting beside you if he can pick any other seats where he won't be a bother. You ignored him, though in the corner of your eyes you can see him smiling at you.

"Here." Ukai finally handed him his order after five minutes. You expect the random guy to leave or maybe transfer seats but he did not do so. Instead, you felt the cold glass of his drink pressed on your forehead, making you squeal and rise on your feat.

"What the hell?!" You shrieked but wobble at the sudden movement, making the brunette wide eyed then laugh at you. You give him a nasty 'you're-pissed-enough-to-kick-his-balls' look but he did not waver. He placed the glass he stick on your forehead in front of you.

"That's for you." He smiled. You stared at him for a moment and pointed yourself before chuckling.   
"Me?!"  
"Is there any other person here?" He laughed. You picked the glass of milkshake and took a sip. In fairness, it made you sober a bit.   
"Thanks."

The two of you remained silent, stealing glances to each other while sipping the cold drink. After a moment, you both finally finished your glasses and you're no longer drunk.

"You look better." Ukai complimented when he approached to pick your glasses. You rolled your eyes on him and all he can do is a light chuckle while scratching the back of his neck.

"Wanna get out of here?" The random guy offered. You raised an eyebrow with an obvious smirk on your face. Still, you find the gesture sweet that you can't help but to blush a little.

It's been a while since someone paid close attention to you. For the first time in ages, you felt confident and beautiful .

"Sir, are you trying to hit on me?" You asked in a straight forward manner. You can see his brown orbs moving from left to right before he opened his mouth slightly and closed it again. Inspite the dim lights inside the bar, you can see his face fluster.

"Well... You can put it that way." He grinned. Even though you find the series of events stupid, almost as if you're a protagonist in a chick flik drama, you stood from your chair and allowed him to lead you outside.

******

You walked side by side with him under the faint glow of the moonlight. You can feel his cold hand brush on yours and you can't help but to flinch everytime it happens. You noticed how well done is hair is. It feels so smooth just by looking at it. You run through his beautiful features as you walk along... His deep brown eyes, his pointed nose. His pale, thin lips that's slightly curled like a smirk.

Before you noticed, the two of you were already at the outdoor pool and you can't help but to gasp in amusement. The view is truly superb.

You tilted your head and watched as he take off his shoes and rolled the leg of his pants.   
"Join me." He offered and sat on the edge of the pool to dip his legs. You smiled and removed the straps of your sandals as well.   
"What's your name?" He finally asked. You felt your heart violently hammer against your chest. You remained silent for a bit, and that is when an idea sparked inside your head.

"Hey... " You started. "I'm actually thinking something crazy."

"Like what?" He looked at you, still waiting for you to drop an answer on his question.

"I won't give you my name. And so are you."  
"How will I call you then?" Just when you're about to give him an answer, a raven haired guy rushed in front of you.

"So this is where you are Shittykawa!" He shouted but backed up one he laid his eyes on you. You slightly bowed your head as a greeting.

"Kunimi is looking for you." He shifted the weight of his legs from right to left, obviously not expecting his friend to be talking to another hotel guest.

"Tell him you can't find me!" The brunette stick his tongue out. You swear you saw how the other guy clenched his fist and opened his mouth but he did not say anything.

"Y-yeah s-sure." He finally walked away.

You two went silent before you see yourself laughing like a retarded seal.

"So Shittykawa." You laughed.

"Sh-shut up. His name is Iwaizumi. We've been friends since childhood." He introduced. "By the way, its Oikawa. Not Shittykawa." He corrected, putting emphasis on his name.

"Okay... Well since I already know your name, might as well introduce myself... (L/n)." You extend you hand in front of him for a hand shake and smiled when you felt his large hands held yours.

"So may I know the reason why you don't want me to know your name?" He started. You slumped your shoulders and looked at the moon that's starting to reveal itself.

"Well... Today is my second day here and I'm glad you talked to me."

"Why? Are you on your own during your stay?"

"Yeah." You admitted, slightly embarrassed. "I.. I'm really glad you talked to me tonight.I'm such a mess hahaha... Well err... I don't know if I'm making any sense, but I just thought I want to keep my memories here as is... You know... Unattached to my life back there." You waved your hands as if shooing something in front of you. "Keep it pure or something haha. I don't know. You must think I'm drunk right now but I'm not." You nervously laughed. You turned your head to see if he's listening and you're suprised when you confirmed you have all his attention.

"I get it." He nodded his head in agreement.   
"Right... Uhm. Thanks for the milkshake again." You averted your gaze as you felt his stare melting you like an ice cream left in direct sunlight.

"Nah its nothing." He grinned. "I'm rather surprised to see a girl like you drink that much... I saw you yesterday."

"You what?!" You can feel your cheeks heat up. "I do-don't really drink that much... On a daily basis." You clarified, swaying your legs back and forth. "I just feel drinking that much. I'm having a vacation."

"Same goes for me. My workmates and I booked this vacation before summer break ends." Oikawa slightly motioned his head from the direction where Iwaizumi come and go. 

"Anyway, how come a beauty like you is alone in a hotel like this!" He whined like a child. You blushed mad, feeling embarrassed at the sudden compliment.

_He must be a really smooth talker._

"I don't know anyone who's willing to come with me.  And I haven't dated anyone in the past four years so I'm kinda used to doing things alone." You sighed and extend your arms to the back so you can lean backwards. Oikawa turned his head at you with a frown.

"Four years?! And hey, don't say 'you're used to it'." He pointed out. Not exactlty getting the point of what he just said, you decided to throw the question back at him.

"How about you? Love life that is... " You asked. You thought how wrong it is to ask a person you just met such personal question, but he started it anyway.

"The girl I'm dating broke up with me because she let me choose between volleyball and her. Of course I choose volleyball! Heck we've been dating for months, she should know better than that." He fret. Your jaw dropped at his confession and how shallow the relationship Oikawa has.

"You choose volleyball over her. Of course she'll get frustrated." You facepalmed, but still trying to find rationality over the guy's life choices.

"That sport is every thing to me." He smiled. Oikawa raised his hand and spiked the air.

"Anyway... " He looked at you while hands are still in the air. "...four years?"

"Why do we have to go back in that topic! Just drop it already!" You moaned. Oikawa laughed and rested his arm over your shoulders.

"You said you want to keep your memories here as is right?" He asked, repeating the words you said a while ago.

"Yeah... What about that?" You asked, tilting your head in confusion.

"And you haven't been in a relationship in a while so..."

"So?"

"Then let's pretend we're in love. While both of us are still here... And then after that we'll leave everything that happened here just like that. We won't contact each other after. In that way, overtime, we'll think if these events really happen... We'll make it memorable! Its like hitting two birds with one stone."

You stared at him blankly. "That's crazy.". Oikawa scratched the back of his neck with his usual grin

"And stupid..." You added but gave him one cheeky smile. "I'm up for it anyway." You finally answered.

 


	2. One in a Million Chances 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its technically a summer fling but you both know its more than that. 
> 
> The thing is, you only know small details not enough for you to get in touch with him once more.
> 
> All you can remember are his deep chocolate eyes; his soft, silky brown hair; his thin lips; his firm arms. And the fleeting moment you both share together. 
> 
> Is there even a one in a million chance that your paths will cross again.

_Then let's pretend we're in love. While both of us are still here... And then after that we'll leave everything that happened here just like that. We won't contact each other after. In that way, overtime, we'll think if these events really happen... We'll make it memorable! Its like hitting two birds with one stone._

Its one of the most ridiculous idea you ever heard yet you still find yourself diving straight into it. Maybe because its his face? Or his down to earth convincing voice. Alcohol?

Or you happen to have a loose screw in the head right now.

"So... How do we start this pretend?" You asked tilting your head to the right. You nearly fell into the pool when you felt his long, calous fingers wrap in yours.

"Let's set the mood first. Hmm..." You silently thank the gods for letting the moon hide behind the fluffy clouds or else your tomato red face will be clearly visible. "Okay. Say something about me. Like... Reasons why you like me." He smiled, waiving his index finger in front of your face. You raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot give you that. We barely know each other."

"Just come up with something (l/n) - chan. We're pretending right?" He pointed out. You closed your eyes to come up with any ideas but you can't phantom a word.

"I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ears when you read a paper." Oikawa started when he realized nothing will happen if he let you go first.

"...The way you tie your hair in a messy bun when you're inside your apartment. I love the way you dress and not wearing too much make up unlike other girls I know. I also love it when you ask me how you look everytime we go out. You should know how gorgeous you are it drives me crazy."

"I love the way you dry my hair with a towel and how you lean your head on my shoulder when ever we watch a movie. I love it when you let me pay for your meals when we go out instead of arguing in front of the waiter who'll pay the bills."

"...I love the way you leave notes on the dinning table with breakfast when you have to leave early. I love the way you act like you don't care sometimes and join my adventurous shits even though it's filthy or creepy. I love the way you place your fingers on top of your lips when you feel nervous or shy."

You pressed your lips tight when he caress your cheeks with the back of his hand and close the distance between your faces.

"I love how you kick my ass when I feel down and whack my head when you think I'm being selfish... but by the end of the day you'll give a light peck on my cheeks and just like that, everything is alright. I love how you stay firm with your decision and how you keep your words sincere and not sugar-coated."

"I love your patience no matter how much I piss you off. I love how you handle other girls flirting with me and not let them faze you because you know you have me already and you know I love you so much I won't dare to look at any other girl aside you..."

The distance between you is so close you can feel his breath and smell his perfume.

And as if his words are laced with magic, you felt a fluttering feeling in your heart. You held back your tears and closed your eyes once more - digesting all that is happening, recording every words he spouted in your mind.

You almost forgot the feeling of being loved, that is why inspite the fact that all of this is a pretend, you're willing to hold into it.

You leaned your head in Oikawa's chest and was utterly suprised to hear his heart beating fast. You smiled a little. At least you're not the only one.

"Your turn." He pat your head. You did not flinch but instead remained still to cover your embarrassment.

"Oikawa... I love the way you brush your hair whenever you feel too confident or full of yourself. I love the way you place most of your weight on your left foot and cross your arms because it make you look really cool."

"...I love the way you act spoiled and childish in front of me, but switch gears when you know you have to be serious. I love how passionate you are with volleyball and I will never ever question you if you'll choose me over that sport because I already know the answer but I wish someday, even once, I win." You heard him chuckle and felt his hand grip your fingers tighter.

"I love how focused you are with your work. I love how you can read me easily because that saves me from all the explanation and ass whipping."

"I love the way you let me pet you after work, and stay bubbly even though you're tired. I love the way you steal kisses from me when I'm asleep. And its really adorable everytime you're snuggling or cuddling but damn it Shittykawa don't do it when I'm cooking or else we'll burn ourselves."

"I love the way you held my hand when other girls give me a dirty look. And how you shower me with compliments even though its unnecessary."

You paused and breath in before saying the words you did not intend to feint.

"I love how you make me happy even with your slightest gesture. I love how you make me feel special every time. And... And if there will be atleast one in a million chance that we'll meet again... I swear... I will never let you go." Your tears started trickle down your cheeks as he finally closed the distance between you and engulfed you in a hug.

You stayed there, crying your eyes out as he continue to whisper words in your ears that you can't really understand because of your whimpers. Finally you felt his index and thumb raise your chin and he planted a soft kiss on your forehead.

Oikawa stared at you for a moment with a soft smile across his gorgeous face.

"We need to go. I don't want you to catch a cold."

He escorted you back to your room, holding hands. Both of you are silent but its not an awkward silence.

"I'll..." He started while you're swiping the electronic card key of your room. "Tomorrow. Breakfast. I'll pick you up. Let's eat together. Maybe around 7 AM or something?"

"Sure." You smiled before closing the door. You slid down to the floor and lied in fetal position. Your heart is still beating fast.

"Tomorrow... "

*****

Oikawa walked slowly back to his room and was welcomed by the Iwaizumi's pokerface. He grinned at him sheepishly but did not attempt to open his mouth first and speak.

"What?" He asked when Iwaizumi continued to stare at him. The black haired shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him.

"Just letting you know I'm not going to comfort you this time if she's like any other girls out there who only likes your face." He warned. Iwaizumi walked towards the window and opened it to huff some cigarette.

For a guy like Oikawa, love is superficial. He never yearned for it, because where ever and when ever he is, there will be one to two girls who has the guts to confess right then and there even if they just met. He may seem to be the type who fools around but in reality, he think he's too old being in shallow relationship.

But how will he have one honest relationship if all the girls around him will just say "yes" even without knowing his true personality.

Then he met you.

"I don't think she's like that... Besides, what happens here, remains here." Oikawa smiled and even makes an OK sign with his fingers.

"Like a summer fling?" The latter confirmed, not quite understanding what his bestfriend said.

"...yeah."

******

The following morning, you woke up early and wear your favorite sundress. You just have enough time to prepare before you heard soft knocks on your door.

"Coming~" You chirped, hoping your way to the entrance. You took one last glance on reflection and fixed some frizz in your hair before you opened the door.

"Good morning." Oikawa greeted. On his back is a familiar man you saw yesterday, Iwaizumi Hajime. He bowed slightly and extended his hand.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He said. You noticed how stiff he is. Maybe he's not good with females?

"(L/n). Its nice meeting you." You smiled. Oikawa closed the door behind you and led the way to the restaurant where most of his colleagues are taking their breakfast.  
You did not fail to notice the glances you earned as you walk side by side with Oikawa. It made you feel a bit hazy and honestly want to escape. Just when you're about to enter in paranoid mode, Oikawa grabbed your hand and held it tight.

"Let's sit here." The three of you walked into the table beside the window, facing the garden.

"I'll sit with Kunimi and the others." Iwaizumi said and bowed his head at you before walking away. You regret looking back to where the raven haired guy is going because you can see a whole table of his colleagues whispering and exchanging glances at you.

"Err... "

He pulled the chair and let you sit first before he sat across the table, facing you.

"Don't mind them." Oikawa laughed and ruffled your hair.

"No its just that... You must be sitting with them right?" You asked warily.

"Well... I can't let the girl I love eat breakfast alone, can I?" He laughed making you blush mad.

So he's still up to it? Until when?

When the brunette noticed how you became fidgety on your seat plus your blushing face, that's when he realized the reason why. He placed a hand over his mouth and you can see his face reddening too.

"I did not say it out loud right?"

"You did. Idiot." You chuckled.

The two of you placed your orders when the waiter handed the menu and chatted over breakfast. You're both comfortable with each other as if you already met before. Oikawa is a chatterbox and mostly tell stories about volleyball and aliens. You, on the other hand, does not speak much but a good listener.

The chatting went on and on until you realize you already finished your meal and most of the people in the restaurant are already gone.

"Let's go outside." Oikawa smiled and jumped to his feet. You smiled and again he held your hand and allowed yourself to be dragged where ever he's going.

The two of you went out of the hotel and walked further. He introduced you to a souvenir shop, just a few meter walk before the beach.

"Stay here." He pointed to the bench outside and you tilted your in curiosity. You obediently followed anyway.

After a few minutes, Oikawa went out with a small box on one hand.

"A present." He smiled, making you look at him, lips slightly agape.

"What for?" You chuckled. "Its not my birthday yet."

"A remembrance!" He opened the box and inside is a keychain of a beach volleyball. "Just to remind you that once in your life you met a volleyball freak. But I'm not into beach volleyball!" He laughed.

"Thanks." You placed the gift inside your purse. He sat beside you and stared from afar.

"We'll be leaving soon." Oikawa murmured almost to himself. You looked at him for a second and averted your gaze away.

"As in right now?" You asked, trying to sound less depressed about it but failed miserably.

"After we go back, I need to start packing up." Oikawa answered. You can see him sad about the idea too.

"Well... Then that will be it." You laughed painfully. You felt his grip tighter. "I... I'm not mad okay? I... I'm sad." You admitted and dropped your head. "But as promised. Anything that happens here, remains here!" You smiled.

He dreaded those words. He thought he shouldn't have gave you that idea. It'll be nice if he can atleast have your phone number. But he's afraid that will rule out the point of your "pretend".

"We'll leave everything that happened here just like that."

He clenched his fist until it turns white.

"Right... " Oikawa smiled bitterly. He looked at you for a moment and cupped both of your cheeks. "Damn. I'll miss you."

Your eyes widened when you felt his soft lips touch yours. You are crying again and for once, you hated yourself for being emotional.

"One in a million chances." You smiled at him

******

"Substitute adviser?!" You shrieked making the principal jump in his seat. He cleared his throat making you realize you're a new hire so attitude is important. You stood straight and silently cursed yourself for taking your city mannerisms in Miyagi.

"Not good? Its only for three months. It's not that bad plus the volleyball team has a different coach so you don't have anything to do that much."

"Right... But volleyball. I just don't know how it works. I mean by theory, sure. But to play... Flying balls and... " You sighed helplessly.

"Their coach is pretty reliable. Don't worry. " The principal reassured. You sniff and bowed your head, accepting the offer.

You went out and change your clothes to gym clothes before making your way to the gym. Your legs started to shake violently just by hearing the smacking sound of the spike serves.

You pushed the door open and almost instantly you caught all of the boy's attention.

"Hello." You greeted them as soon as they flock around you one by one. A guy who seems to be their captain clapped his hands for a huddle.

"Uhm... I will be your substitute adviser for now. Its only for three months though. Anyway... Please be kind to me." You bowed your head as the boys clapped their hand in unison, some are even blushing.

You heard the gym door open and everyone turned their heads to look who's coming. You almost dropped into your knees as you saw the familiar brunette walk towards you.

"Yahooo~ (L/n) (F/n) - san. It's been a while..."

_Oikawa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badum tssss.  
> Okay. The ending was rushed. I know. Please kill me now.
> 
> Hi! Daisuchii desu! How was the ending? Hope you guys like it! ≧﹏≦  
> It's very long to part yeah? Did it bore you? (ಥ_ಥ)  
> Anyway, please comment down your thoughts and suggestions below so I can improve my works!
> 
> だいすちい (*^﹏^*)


End file.
